


The Ultimate photographer meets his Ultimate muse

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, Fluff, I feel like this tag is needed when it comes to Dagan Ronpa, M/M, Ultimate biker Otabek, Ultimate phtagrapher Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy. The school for prodigies around the world, and Yuri Plisetsky was one of them.And apparently, so was a really pleasing to the eye biker





	The Ultimate photographer meets his Ultimate muse

Yuri frowned as he walked school grounds, camera and phone at the ready. Two months ago he had been accepted into the exclusive and prestigious school known as Hope's Peak Academy. A school based in Japan that you not only had to be invited to go to, but had to be particularly good at a talent to even be considered. Yuri was known as the Ultimate Photographer, though he knew a couple others that held that title as well. The only problem was...he couldn't find anything that he just /needed/ to photograph. 

Unlike at home, where he had his cat, Grandfather, architecture of his city, and the two friends he had, he just couldn't find any thing here he wanted to photograph. He was in a rut, which was dangerous. He needed to take pictures, to improve, or he just might be kicked out.

Suddenly, something whizzed by him on the square. Two somethings actually. "Think you can keep up Atlin?" He heard the distinct voice of Mondo, the ultimate Bike Gang Leader, or something similar to that Yuri never paid attention. He quickly followed though, camera out. Candid action scenes were always the trickiest shots to take. 

Otabek huffed as he raced the other biker. The Khazak man didn't kow how he even got invited to this school, but considering it practically guaranteed success for graduates, he quickly accepted. He breifly saw a flash as they crossed the "finish line" the gang leader barely winning. Mondo laughed and clapped his shoulder before racing off. Otabek just had the briefest of smiles on his face. 

Yuri gasped as he checked his camera. The shot was slightly blurry, something he could try and fix in editing, but other wise looked really good. He looked up and noticed the one with actual sensible hair was still there and....Yuri raised his camera and took a picture. This was...he hadn't had the once-famliar urge to take a picture of anything in all his time here! He had to find out who this man was!

"Please don't tell your family how we met" Yuri groaned as he and his boyfriend got off the plane. "No promises" Otabek gave a rare smile as he ruffled the blond's hair. They had been dating for a a while and when winter break came up, Otabek asked his boyfriend to spend half of it with him. He would never take the other fully from his grandfather, but Otanek still wanted to properly introduce him to his family.

Yuri huffed and pouted, Otabek just chuckled before kissing him gently.

It was perfect, even when Yuri took a picture.


End file.
